My Last Breath
by The Eternal Paradox
Summary: Hinata and Kiba have been attacked. Badly injured, with no one to help, Kiba is slowly dying in front of Hinata's eyes. But, unknown to the other, they seem to have concealed feelings for eachother... What will they do, now that Kiba's slipping away?


**A/N: This is a Kiba/Hinata, or so it turns out, so, those who don't like it… Don't read it!**

**Even though this oneshot's centered around Hinata mostly, the lyrics are from Kiba's POV. They're from "My Last Breath" from Evanescence. I love that song… **

**English isn't my mother tongue, so sorry for any misplaced words or such.**

**I thought I'd try something sorrowful. I hope you like it.**

**R&R, please!**

* * *

**My Last Breath**

Hyuga Hinata stared disbelievingly at the scene in front of her, her hands soaked, covered in blood. Rain was falling, washing the red substance away, but the scent remained, tickling her nostrils. Despite that, she couldn't smell the blood. She couldn't feel the blood.

At that moment, Hinata didn't feel anything, and she thought, she knew, it was going to be like that for the rest of her life. She felt so… Empty. An empty shell. Lost, with barely a reason to live.

All of that because her reason to live was lying helplessly in her arms, his eyes closed, his breathing shallow, blood pouring out of the wound at his chest.

_Hold on to me, love_

_You know I can't stay long_

His faithful nin-dog was lying next to him, whining quietly, next to his body. Akamaru was just lightly wounded, but he felt his master's life slipping out of him slowly, unable to help him. Hinata knew she couldn't help him either; there was nothing she could do now.

Inuzuka Kiba was dying, and she couldn't help him. She couldn't do anything at all. She felt useless, the way she had felt for so many times.

They were alone in the forest, resting, when they were ambushed by the Sound Ninja. Shino wasn't there to provide help, as he was on a mission. Hinata and Kiba were completely unprepared when the enemy had attacked, quickly and mercilessly.

Before she knew it, Kiba was badly bleeding.

He was dying.

_All I wanted to say_

_Was I love you and I'm not afraid_

A soft, hoarse voice made its way to her ears.

"…Hina… ta…" Kiba croaked out half-opening his tired eyes, before coughing out more blood, and closing them again. He knew he was going to die, but he wanted Hinata to know he was there with her. Unfortunately, words didn't aid him.

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

Hinata gasped.

"Kiba-kun!" she whispered, tears trickling down her cheeks, mixed with rain. She couldn't even make out her own feelings at the moment: there was relief, momentarily even happiness, but at the same time, immense grief, sadness and sorrow. Her nearly numbed feelings overwhelmed her at that moment.

But most of all, at that moment, she felt regret. She just wanted for Kiba to live long enough, for her to say what she had intended to say a long time ago. She just wanted him…

…To hold his last breath.

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight_

Kiba was still breathing. Shallowly, but he was breathing. Hinata bit her lip, still crying silent tears. It was over; it was all over, it was too late… But it couldn't be. Not now. _Not now._ No…

She felt something wet licking her salty cheek. Akamaru. Raising a shaky hand, Hinata petted him, but it did nothing to help her. Instead, it only made the situation more real. More painful for her. She wanted to cry, to sob over Kiba's body, but she wanted to stay strong at the same time. For him.

Hinata clenched her fists. Her brain was in such a disaster, she didn't know what to feel, what to think, she didn't know anything. She didn't know how long she sat like that, with Kiba in her arms. But, one thing was on her mind more than other, and her inner turmoil was more than obvious at her face.

Why couldn't she do anything to help Kiba when they were ambushed?

_I'll miss the winter_

_A world of fragile things_

_Look for me in the white forest_

_Hiding in a hollow tree_

_(Come find me)_

Kiba's hand moved ever so slightly, gripping Hinata's hand weakly. It was late now, and he just wanted her to know one thing, but his voice was too weak… However, he hoped, he knew, that Hinata could understand his message.

_I know you hear me_

_I can taste it in your tears_

Hinata was surprised when she felt Kiba's hand in hers. Did he… Did he feel it too?

His breathing was getting weaker by the moment, and all three of them knew it.

Akamaru started licking Kiba's face now, unwilling to say goodbye to the boy he grew up with. He wasn't a little boy anymore, Akamaru had watched him grow, and it all made it harder for the white dog to let Kiba go. He couldn't be dying this young, he was such a promising shinobi, and the best master a dog could have…

But in the end, all Akamaru felt was gratitude towards his young master. Kiba smiled almost imperceptibly. Akamaru would never leave him; he will always be there as well. And that grump Shino as well, he was always there too, despite everything. And Hinata…

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight_

Hinata… That one name meant much to him, but he never admitted it, and he regretted it now. Will she understand his message, his feelings?

_Closing your eyes to disappear_

_You pray your dreams will leave you here_

Or will she not?

Coughing out more blood, all of a sudden, he started shaking. He felt weak. So weak… In that moment of crisis, he felt so… _Alone_.

_But still you wake_

_And know the truth_

_No one's there_

No… He _wasn't _alone. Hinata was with him. Akamaru was with him. Shino was with him. Everyone was with him.

He decided. He is going to do it. Before it really is too late.

White eyes filled with more tears of regret as Kiba's grip tightened slightly, letting Hinata know he was still here... But not for long. Realizing this was it, this was her last chance, Hinata opened her mouth, but Kiba's voice broke the painful silence before her.

"Hina… I-I…" he coughed, but he didn't give up. He was going to say it. "I… I lo—"

Kiba's voice broke down, as a strange feeling surged through his body. He smiled with that all too-good known smile of his to Hinata, his eyes ending his sentence, when his voice betrayed him.

He knew Hinata understood.

And he knew it was truly over now, but now, he could go with a smile on his face.

For a change, Kiba didn't think about all the things he didn't do in his life, but he thought about what he had done. It was true your whole life flashes in front of your face before your death after all.

And he thought about his friends.

_Akamaru… Shino… Kurenai-sensei… Naruto… Everyone… And Hinata…_

_Goodbye._

_Say goodnight_

_Don't be afraid_

Hinata's eyes widened disbelievingly as Inuzuka Kiba's eyes closed, smile still present on his face. His bruised, torn and bloodied body stopped it's ragged, but steady breathing. It was as if time had stopped.

Akamaru howled painfully and suddenly, but his howl wasn't showing the tiniest bit of the pain Hyuga Hinata was feeling at that moment, at that moment when her heart was ripped to pieces forever, when she lost the chance to answer him, to tell him…

He had told her. She understood.

"Kiba-kun…" she began, hoping with all her body and beyond that Kiba will hear her, that he will open his eyes and say it was all just a joke, just a… Just a…

But it wasn't.

"Kiba-kun… Kiba!"

He never answered her.

_Calling me_

"Kiba! Kiba!" she cried between hysterical tears of grief. Tears of sorrow. Tears of sadness.

Tears of regret.

_Calling me_

KIBA! KIBA! KIBA!!!"

Hinata was completely broken down, but she didn't care. All she could do is cry. Cry over Kiba's dead body.

Akamaru was still howling.

_Why? Why? WHY HIM, DAMMIT!!! WHY NOT ME!!?_

_As you fade to black_

"WHY?!" she yelled to the sky. All she got in return in more rain falling on her face.

"Why…?"

Suddenly, a crazy idea struck her, and she drew her kunai out before she even thought about it. She was going to say it to him, and make him hear it.

Akamaru, as if he knew what Hinata was going to do, stopped howling, and tried to take the kunai out of Hinata's hand, but the girl just shooed him away.

Nothing was going to stopped her now.

_Holding my last breath_

Nothing.

_Safe inside myself_

She picked her kunai up, and put the sharp edge right in front of her heart. It was all or nothing now… And she made her decision. Right before she took her own life, she spoke the words that have haunted her for so long.

_Are all my thoughts of you_

"Kiba-kun… I…"

_Sweet raptured light_

"I love you."

_It ends here tonight…_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: And it's over… Wasn't easy to write, as it took a completely different direction from what I thought it would turn out. I think it's not too bad, considering it's my first fanfic, right?**

**Review, please. Any criticism is welcome, and flames will be burned back to the flamer.**

**Hope you liked the fic! **


End file.
